Alfrid Lickspittle
Alfrid Lickspittle was a Man of Lake-town who worked as a servant and counselor for the Master in TA 2941. Biography Early life Alfrid was born in the Third Age as an orphan working as a kitchen boy, and been bullied, beaten, and spat which would later twist him, but had taught himself how to read. When the Master found his talent, he thought he would use someone who could read, and Alfrid became his servant and counselor. Throughout his life, Alfrid was quite content to empty the Master's chamber pot out the window without being revolted by the contents, while he looked forward to the day he might eventually take over from him. He had also treated the citizens as if they were dirt just as he was treated and distrusted the town's bargeman, Bard, as he was looked up by many of the citizens, and believed that he would lead an army to rebel against the Master. Thorin and Company's Arrival In TA 2941, Alfrid stopped Bard from entering Lake-town with barrels filled with fish (which was to hide Thorin and Company in order to smuggle them into the town) as he was not allowed to fill the barrels and ordered Braga and the guards to empty them into the lake. Bard then reminded Alfrid that food was scarce and threatened him if the citizens heard that the Master was dumping fish in the lake then a rebellion would start which caused Alfrid to immediately order the guards to stop and allow him to pass. He later threatened Bard that the Master was watching him and knows where he lived, but the bargeman found it too obvious because everyone knew where they all live due to the town's size. Behind the scenes *Alfrid was portrayed by Ryan Gage in The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug and The Battle of the Five Armies. *Ryan was originally was casted as the role of Drogo Baggins, father of Frodo Baggins, but according to Peter Jackson, he said that Ryan was a great young actor who he originally casted in a small role, but since the crew for the film series liked him so much they promoted him to portray the role as Alfrid instead. *Alfrid was indirectly mentioned in the original novel of The Hobbit, at the end of Chapter 10. Tolkien did not name any of counselors but to leaving a character that interacted with the Master unnamed in a film simply would not work so Peter Jackson gave the character's name Alfrid Lickspittle instead. *In LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game, Alfrid appeared only during Thorin's persuasive speech to the citizens of Lake-town and his lines were cut, despite being a playable character in all versions of the game. Appearances *''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' (First appearance) *''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' *''LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game'' Sources * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug: Chronicles: Art & Design * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug: Chronicles: Cloaks & Daggers * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug: The Official Movie Guide * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug: The Visual Companion * The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies: Chronicles: Art & Design (Mentioned only) * The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies: The Official Movie Guide * The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies: The Visual Companion Category:Battle of the Five Armies participants Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Destruction of Esgaroth participants Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Northrons Category:Residents of Dale Category:Residents of Esgaroth Category:Villains